


Strong and Beautiful

by Itscalledthedistrict



Series: VLD Season 7 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's Crown, Can be read platonic or romantic, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: In a moment where everything is calm, Shiro notices Allura isn't wearing her crown. After finding out she used the crystal to power his new prosthetic, Shiro thanks her in the only way he knows how.





	Strong and Beautiful

“Hey.” 

Allura jumped and turned to see who entered the room. “Shiro!” She said pleasantly, “It’s good to see you.” 

“Thank you, Princess. I’m glad to see you’re feeling well.” 

“I had a quick recovery. How are the others?” 

Shiro sat across from Allura and sighed, “Well, Pidge and Lance are with their families, Hunk has been advised to stay in the infirmary for another day or two, and though he should be there as well, Keith is training with Krolia and Kolivan.” 

“Some things don’t change, right?” 

Shiro shared Allura’s smile. “No, I guess not.” 

Allura nodded. She shut her document and leaned on the table. “Now, how are  _ you _ ? How is your arm?” 

“Oh, my arm?” Shiro flexed his new prosthetic. “It’s great. It causes much less pain than the one the Galra created. When I’m not looking at it, I can almost pretend that I have my real arm back.” 

“That’s so great to hear. I must say I am very impressed with how Sam has integrated Altean tech with yours here on Earth.”

“I agree, I-” Shiro frowned, “Where’s your crown?” 

“My what?” Allura responded, hoping the subject would be dropped. 

“Your crown… tiara? You’re not wearing it.” 

“Oh,” she touched her forehead, “it was... broken.... during our fight. It’s unwearable right now.” She removed her hand and smiled slightly. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

Allura sighed at Shiro’s sincere tone, “I am not the princess of anything anymore. I haven’t been for a long time. I probably should have stopped wearing it ages ago.” 

“Well, I-” 

“Shiro, Sam want to talk to us about…” Keith trailed off when he saw Allura, “that thing.” 

Shiro nodded and excused himself. Allura opened the document again and started reading. “At least that topic was avoided,” she thought.  

* * *

“Adam was a hoarder, there’s no other explanation for this.” Keith put another box down and stretched his back. 

Shiro smiled, “I told him countless times to go this stuff. He always said he would get around to it.” 

“Yet here we are.” 

“Here we are,” Shiro agreed. He picked up a stack of papers and started shifting through the files. “Hey, do you know how Allura broke her crown? I can’t figure out how it would’ve broken during your battle without causing Allura more injuries.” 

“What?” Keith asked, throwing another document onto the  _ OLD AND IRRELEVANT  _ pile.

“Allura told me her crown broke in Blue.” 

“No, Allura’s crown isn’t broken. She just had to take the crystal out.” 

Shiro stopped sorting. “Why would she do that?” 

Keith seemed unfazed, “When you first woke up from getting your new prosthetic, you were in a lot of pain. Allura recognised that the power source was causing the rejection. She took the crystal out, threw her crown on the ground and replaced the power source.” 

“I guess with the attack and-” Shiro gestured to the piles on the ground- “everything  _ else _ going on I hadn’t noticed.” 

“What, that she hadn’t been wearing her crown, or that your arm is powered by an Altean power source?” 

“That now explains why the ATLAS was able to transform into that robot…” Shiro stood, “Do you mind if I take a break? I need to go do something.” 

“We just started!” Keith tried to protest, only to be met with Shiro’s parting footsteps. 

Keith huffed and stared at the mantle in the room. The letter Adam had written addressed to him still sat there unopened. Keith looked away and opened another box. 

* * *

“Allura!” 

At the sound of her name, Allura turned around and waited for the other to catch up. “Do you have a tick? I want to speak to you about something.” Shiro asked, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. 

“Sure.” 

Shiro led them to an empty conference room and shut the door. “Keith told me about your crown.” 

“And Hunk told me about Adam.” 

Shiro flinched. “We… we can talk about that another time. I wanted to talk about your crown.” 

“Oh, alright. Please, continue.” 

“I wanted to thank you for what you did. Without your crystal, I wouldn’t have been able to help fight against the Galra. I would’ve been stuck at the base, losing my mind because I couldn’t do anything. Thanks to you I was able to finish the fight. I’m also now able to help in the rebuilding efforts and, well,” Shiro touched his prosthetic shoulder, “feel  _ complete _ again. I didn’t realise how much I needed my arm until I didn’t have it.”

Before Allura could interject, Shiro continued, “I have something I want you to have.” He pulled out something from his bag. 

Allura gasped. It was her crown, but with a small gem in the Altean crystal’s place. 

“I know it’s no Altean crystal, but it is one of the most precious gems on Earth. It’s called a diamond. They’re not only one of the most beautiful, but they’re also one of the strongest minerals on the planet.” Shiro held out the crown to Allura, “I don’t want you to give up any more than you have, especially not for me. I hope you’ll accept this as a token of my thanks.” 

Allura took the crown and held it gently in her hands. She inspected the diamond. It fit almost perfectly in the place the other crystal had. She tilted the crown and was fascinated with how the light bounced off the gem. 

She put the crown on and smiled before throwing her arms around Shiro. “It’s perfect.” 

Shiro wrapped his arms around Allura and smiled into her neck. 

* * *

“So, Princess, nice to see you’re wearing your crown again.”

Allura smiled and touched the band. “Thank you, Hunk. I was beginning to miss it.” 

“What did you get to replace the crystal?” Pidge asked, momentarily distracted from her coding. 

“Well, Shiro said it was called a diamond. I am surprised by how similar they are to an Altean crystal.” 

“So, Altean crystals symbolised marriage too?” 

Pidge and Hunk started laughing as Allura’s eyes went wide and cheeks became red. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro is bisexual, you can't change my mind. 
> 
> Anyways, another prompt on Tumblr filled! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
